Novamente Juntos
by MillisGabel
Summary: "Sara, você precisa mesmo ir?" – Ela já estava cansada de explicar que não poderia ficar em Las Vegas.


**Autora:** MillisGabel

**Personagens: **Os personagens de CSI não me pertecem.

**Sinopse: **Depois da morte de Warrick o laboratório não foi mais o mesmo. E Grissom tem uma difícil escolha a fazer.

Já havia duas semanas que Warrick havia morrido o laboratório ainda estava de luto e principalmente a equipe. – Sara ainda não havia ido embora, mas Grissom sabia que ela iria de qualquer maneira. Grissom estava em casa juntamente com Sara.

GG: "Sara, você precisa mesmo ir?" – Ela já estava cansada de explicar que não poderia ficar em Las Vegas.

SS: "Griss, já falamos quantas vezes sobre isso? Eu parto em três dias."

GG: "Três dias?" – Perguntou espantado.

SS: "Sim três dias, tenho uma excursão marcada para semana que vem, tenho que voltar e me preparar." – Eles estavam no sofá assistindo a um filme.

GG: "Vai mesmo me deixar aqui? Sozinho?" – Ele a encarou.

SS: "Me desculpe Griss, mas tenho minha vida em São Francisco e você tem sua vida aqui. Assim como você não pode deixar tudo aqui também não posso deixar tudo lá. Entenda."

GG: "Não, não posso entender Sara!" – Ele alterou a voz.

SS: "Então fique sem entender." – Ela alterou mais ainda. Os dois ficaram por alguns minutos sem se falarem, até Grissom quebrar o gelo abraçando Sara e pedindo desculpas. – Três dias se passarão. Três dias que parecia ter passado em questão de segundos. Grissom e Sara estavam no aeroporto.

"_Os passageiros do A105 em direção a São Francisco dirijam-se ao portão de embarque cinco."_

SS: "É o meu vôo."

GG: "Ainda está em tempo de desistir." – Ele a olhava com ternura.

SS: "Eu também amo você." – Sara pegou sua pequena mala.

GG: "Eu amo você." – Ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou apaixonadamente.

SS: "Tchau."

GG: "Me ligue quando chegar."

SS: "Eu ligo." – Ela o abraçou e foi caminhando em direção ao portão de embarque.

O coração de Sara doía por deixá-lo, mas não podia deixar tudo o que havia construído em São Francisco e a morte de Warrick foi mais uma prova de que Sara não conseguiria ficar naquele lugar. – Ao chegar a São Francisco, ela arrumou novamente suas malas para a excursão em alto mar que iria fazer. Ela havia ligado para Grissom, mas a cada vez que ouvia voz dele era como se um buraco no seu coração de abrisse mais, ela preferia ficar sem dar noticias, mas ele sempre ligava. Sara finalmente embarcou e se viu desligada de tudo e de todos principalmente de Grissom.

Xxx

Grissom estava em sua sala quando Catherine entrou e se sentou a sua frente. Ele parou de fazer suas anotações para olhar para Catherine, mas a amiga nada falava.

GG: "Aconteceu alguma coisa Catherine?" – Ela o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos.

CW: "Primeiro foi à saída da Sara e agora a morte de Warrick, está difícil de superar Grissom." – Ela começou a chorar.

GG: "Isso faz parte da vida Cath, nos perdemos e ganhamos, não poderíamos evitar a morte de Warrick ou a saída de Sara. Aconteceu porque deveria acontecer." – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

CW: "Mas é tão difícil Grissom, eu sinto tanta falta do Warrick, eu o amava. Você não sente falta de Sara?" – O coração de Grissom começou a palpitar em seu peito, ele sentia sim, muita falta de Sara.

GG: "Sim eu sinto Catherine, mas estamos sempre me contato. Ela sempre me liga e eu sempre me sinto bem ao ouvir a voz dela, ela me faz bem mesmo estando longe, só de saber que ela é minha e que me ama eu me sinto feliz e realizado."

CW: "Então o relacionamento de vocês não acabou?" – Grissom sorriu.

GG: "Não, assim que Sara se sentir pronta ela voltará a Las Vegas, e assim voltaremos a ser felizes." – Catherine sorriu.

CW: "Queria ter me declarado, queria tê-lo aqui comigo Grissom."

GG: "Ele está, dentro de você, no seu coração. E não se martirize por não ter se declarado ou coisa do tipo, tudo teve seu tempo, e esse foi o tempo de Warrick."

CW: "É você tem razão, bom o turno acabou vou indo. Até mais Grissom."

GG: "Bom final de noite Catherine."

CW: "Obrigada!" – Ela disse já saindo pela porta.

Grissom aproveitou o momento e foi checar seus e-mails, havia um de Sara e só de ver que ela se lembrava dele era uma enorme felicidade para Grissom. Mas ao abrir o e-mail Grissom não imaginava o que lhe esperava. Era um vídeo dela, e como ela estava linda, mas as palavras que saiam de sua boca não pareciam ser verdadeiras, estava terminando tudo com ela, por motivos fúteis, por motivos aos quais Grissom não concordava. E no fim ela pedia para que ele tentasse viver sua vida. Sara não tinha o direito de pedir isso a ele, pois ele a amava de todo seu coração. – Grissom saiu do laboratório tentando segurar as lagrimas, mas ao sair do laboratório não se conteve, teve que chorar desabafar toda aquela dor que o dominava.

Xxx

Sara estava tomando seu café no restaurante do navio. Havia se passado dois dias que ela havia enviado a mensagem, e ele não havia ligado. Sara sabia que seria melhor assim, um relacionamento a distância não daria certo. Ela sabia que Grissom tinha esperanças de que um dia ela voltaria, mas ela mesma não alimentava essa esperança para si própria, não podia alimentar essa esperança em Grissom era crueldade.

Garçom: "Mais alguma coisa Senhorita Sidle?"

SS: "Não obrigada, estou satisfeita." – Sara se levantou e foi para seu quarto. E lá ficou pelo resto do dia.

Xxx

GS: "É impressão minha ou Grissom está diferente?"

CW: "Também tenho percebido isso, ele tem distribuído os casos e se trancado no escritório."

NS: "Isso é estranho. Ele também não tem nos dado noticias sobre Sara."

CW: "Já que estamos aqui sem fazer nada, vou falar com ele."

GS: "Boa sorte." – Catherine saiu da sala de convivência e parou em frente à sala de Grissom, ela bateu, mas ninguém respondeu então ela resolveu entrar.

CW: "Grissom?" – Ele estava lendo uns papéis.

GG: "Catherine, já ouviu falar me bater antes de entrar?" – Ele retirou os óculos e a encarou.

CW: "Eu bati, você que não ouviu."

GG: "Vou fingir que acredito então o que quer?" – Catherine se sentou.

CW: "Apenas vim conversar com você."

GG: "Algum problema no laboratório?"

CW: "Não Grissom, eu que perguntou se você está com algum problema, você está estranho, distante, está tudo bem entre você e a Sara?"

GG: "Estou cansado de tudo isso aqui Catherine, eu não sei mais se consigo administrar bem uma equipe como antes. Primeiro foi à saída de Sara que me desmoronou, e agora a morte de Warrick me desmoronou por completo."

CW: "Eu Grissom, o fardo é pesado para todos nós."

GG: "E de quebra a Sara terminou tudo comigo por e-mail." – Ele afundou sua cabeça entre as mãos.

CW: "Por quê?"

GG: "Ela acha que é melhor assim, que eu não devo me prender a ela, ou na esperança que algum dia ela voltará porque isso não vai acontecer."

CW: "Neste caso ela está certa, ela não quer te iludir Grissom."

GG: "Mas não consigo imaginar ela com outro ou tentando a vida dela se mim."

CW: "Vá atrás dela Grissom." – Ela o encorajou.

GG: "Mas e vocês?"

CW: "Podemos ficar bem sem você, afinal o que importa é sua felicidade."

GG: "Eu vou pensar."

CW: "Ok, vou indo." – Catherine saiu deixando um Grissom pensativo para trás. - Algumas semanas se passaram.

Xxx

Sara já havia voltado da excursão e estava fazendo uma pesquisa na floresta tropical de São Francisco, sobre insetos. Ela se sentia mais leve mais relaxada e despreocupada. Para sua felicidade ser completa só falta Grissom com ela, mas isso era apenas um sonho. Sua pesquisa estava indo bem e logo ela voltaria para a movimentada cidade.

Xxx

Grissom já havia arrumando quase tudo em caixas, sabia onde Sara se encontrava e seu coração disparava só de pensar em estar ao lado dela. Ele estava terminando de encaixotar tudo quando viu sobre sua mesa o cartão de Warrick. Ela havia sido como um filho para Grissom e sempre seria. – Grissom deu uma olhava em casa canto do laboratório revendo e relembrando cada momento passado ali, ela foi vagando pelos corredores em direção a saída, passou pela sala onde Catherine estava. Ela o encorajou com uma piscadela que somente Catherine tinha.

Xxx

Grissom estava sendo guiado por seu GPS, a cada passou que dava sentia-se mais perto de Sara, até que o GPS indicou Sara ali bem na sua frente, ele andou mais lentamente e ao sair de um arbusto avistou ali a mulher que ele tanto amava. Ela estava de costas fotografando algum animal ao qual Grissom não prestou atenção, ele apenas viu quando finalmente encontrou os olhos daquela linda mulher, o sorriso dela foi crucial para que ali mesmo ele a tomasse em seus braços de lhe beijasse apaixonadamente. – Sara não acreditava que era mesmo ele ali juntamente com ela, o beijo a deixou sem fôlego, mas o abraço dele foi confortante.

SS: "Não acredito, que é você." – Ela disse em meio ao abraço.

GG: "Acredite Honey, eu vim por você, somente por você." – Ele a olhou de perto depois de tanto tempo.

SS: "Eu te amo Gilbert Grissom."

GG: "Eu te amo Sara Sidle Grissom."

E ali os dois ficaram dizendo palavras carinhosas uma para o outro. Grissom estava feliz e não se arrependia por ter largado tudo e ido em busca de sua felicidade. Algum tempo depois eles se casarão e finalmente eles conseguiram ser felizes sem se esconderem de ninguém sem distância que os separasse.

**Se gostarem postem reviewes, muitos beijos a todos que são fãs desse casal lindo... háaa recomendo que assistam o Episódio número 13 da 11º Temporada de CSI, Sara x Sogra&Ex do Grissom tudo de bom.. beijos.! Obrigado por lerem;**


End file.
